


Prompt 32

by astromirage



Series: Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Constipation, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: The prompt: Imagine the big, bright smile on Tadashi's face when Kei finally says ‘I love you’ for the first time
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679962
Kudos: 60





	Prompt 32

Rain pelts Tadashi's skin, it makes sounds as it pounds against roofs and cement. Kei stares down at his soaked vans, he disregards his sopping wet socks. His cheeks drip with water and warm tears, his eyes burn something ferocious. Tadashi steps towards the blonde haired man, shoes stepping in a large puddle. Kei moves back, trying his best to keep a distance between them. 

"Kei, please, talk to me!" He yells, voice mixed with the rain. 

Kei wipes his face, a cry claws its way up his throat. He whimpers out a small sob, his shoulders shaking as he collapses onto his knees. Water splashes around him as his knees hit the ground. 

"Kei?" Yamaguchi asks softly, eyes wide at the sight of Tsukishima on his knees, body trembling and eyes leaking. 

Tadashi takes slow and steady steps towards the man, his hand reached out, ready to comfort him. 

"I'm sorry!" Kei yells, pounding his fist on the gravel, rocks digging into his hands, drawing blood. 

"You don't have to be sorry Kei." He says, kneeling beside him. 

"But why?" His voice is suddenly quieted, shaking and trembling. 

"Because you didn't do anything wrong." 

Kei shakes his head, "You're wrong, I've fucked everything up." 

Tadashi tries not to laugh at the ridiculousness of that statement. He doesn't think Kei did anything wrong. Kei got spooked when Tadashi leaned in to kiss him, his hands traveling over his chest, squeezing his nipples softly. Tsukishima pushed Yamaguchi back, into a wall, and ran. He ran as fast as he could, away from the intimacy that the situation demanded. Even if there was torrential rain pouring over their college campus. 

"I promise, you're fine, everything is going to be just fine." 

"But, I-I hurt you, and I ran." 

"I don't care about any of that. You were uncomfortable and that's that. It's not a big deal. It's more relevant that you were not okay with the situation and I didn't ask if you were okay." Tadashi tries his best to hug him close. 

Kei lets it happen and he looks up, eyes meeting Tadashi's. Kei understands everything, Tadashi's face says everything. 

Kei leans up, kissing him, lips wet and this kiss itself sloppy and erotic. Tadashi pulls Kei into his lap, hands grasp at his face, he makes his way to his dripping wet hair, running his fingers through it. 

Kei does the same, frantically kissing him. They pull away from each other, both panting, lips red and cheeks ablaze. 

"Tadashi?" 

"Yes?" He asks, setting his forehead against Kei's. 

"I love you." 

Tadashi feels tears come to his eyes and spill over. In their 5 months of dating, Kei hadn't even told him he loved him, which he never found an issue in. The man's freckled face breaks out in a gleeful smile, his eyes shine bright and the smile hurts his cheeks. This time it's his shoulders that shake as he cries. 

"God damnit Kei I love you too." He kisses him again, this time it's soft and languid. 

Kei feels warmth spread in his chest, he feels loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: yamastsukki


End file.
